Fast Food Fail
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Sue Ellen is eager to start work at her favorite fast food restaurant. She thinks it will be a wonderful experience. She will be wrong in many ways. One-shot. For my Infinite Theme List Challenge.


**Fast Food Fail**

Sue Ellen was excited to finally have her work permit. She was eager to get out into the working world, and she knew exactly where she wanted to work. So, she made up a résumé with the help of her English teacher, then she went online to fill out the application. Within five days, she'd heard back from the manager. After an interview, she'd pretty much be hired on the spot.

Sue Ellen was excited. Ever since Falafel King opened, she'd wanted to work there. It was the only shop of its kind in the entire region, and their food was amazing. She wanted to know their entire system, how the food was made and how they had such great service. She couldn't wait to waltz in, get the job, and start learning the secrets of the industry.

Her interview was just a formality, and within two days, she was fitted with an apron and comfortable working shoes. She was put at the cash register, and after some training before the afternoon rush, she was thrown into the fire…and she immediately got her first reality check.

Sue Ellen was somewhat jaded about the working world. So many of her classmates had horror stories about the working world. Francine, whose first job was at a local shoe shop, was assaulted by a small child with bubble gum and was forced to wear a wig for a while so the damage could be repaired. Sue Ellen thought she just couldn't handle children and blew it off. Then there was Buster, who worked at a bicycle shop owned by a family friend. He was fired after a week because one of the bikes was stolen on his watch, and though he complained, Sue Ellen chalked it up to him being irresponsible and unable to take responsibility for his own actions.

The only one with real-world experience that Sue Ellen could use was Maria. She'd taken a job at Burger Hut in the mall. She was a cashier like Sue Ellen, and she told horror stories about unruly customers throwing food at her, the smell of grease stinking up her entire house, and her inability to even think of a burger without being nauseous afterwards.

Sue Ellen quickly realized that Maria was right about everything. Her tiny bit of training couldn't help her when ten customers wanting twenty different things took over the counter. Her orders got mixed up, the kitchen staff was yelling at her for typing up orders wrong, and customers were ready to revolt. On top of everything, the smell of falafels was strong in the air. Sue Ellen was already losing love for that smell as she attempted to feed the afternoon crowd.

But after fifteen minutes, she was moved to the dining room so they could catch up. Picking up trash, wiping up spilling drinks, and mopping the floor were her new responsibilities. Sue Ellen didn't mind, however. Her position as a cashier just hadn't work, so she didn't mind the move. She was used to cleaning up for people. She did it at home all the time.

She quickly realized that even this seemingly simple task had dire consequences.

After a particularly messy group left, she found an entire falafel stuck to the underside of a table. She got gum on her uniform as she cleaned, sending her to the restroom to clean herself up afterwards. That's when she found the food in the sink, a flood of water pouring into the floor drain. The same messy table had practically vandalized the bathroom too, which smelled so much like soggy falafel that Sue Ellen nearly gagged.

And because of her new position, it was her job to clean up everything—the table, the sink, and hopefully herself.

Sue Ellen wanted to cry. She thought this would be a dream job. She'd learn to make falafel from a real immigrant, and she'd learn to run a proper fast food kitchen. She hoped to do so many things, but now she'd learned nothing, and though falafel was her favorite food, now if made her sick.

The manager quickly noticed she was overwhelmed. Sue Ellen just wasn't cut out for this work, and it was slowing her down. She was becoming a burden fast, and after a quick call to the owner, they decided to send her home. They'd clean the table and sink themselves. Sue Ellen just needed to grab her bag and leave.

As she walked home, she wondered if she was fired or not. She didn't exactly burn down the restaurant or anything, but she didn't do much work either. The only thing she seemed good at was messing things up, and as she thought more about it, she decided maybe being sent away was a good thing. Being fired probably wasn't so bad either. It meant she wouldn't have to smell like falafel—

Sue Ellen froze on the sidewalk as she sniffed her clothes. She smelled exactly like the restaurant and her once favorite food, and it made her sick. She ran home, quickly jumping into the shower to wash the smell away. She was only successful in masking the smell from herself, but her mother noticed. She was happy about it. Sue Ellen was not.

After some thinking, Sue Ellen called the owner and asked to be let go. He didn't mind doing that, and Sue Ellen was free. Her dream of becoming her own falafel-making restauranteur was over, but now that reality had set in, she knew that dream deserved to be washed down the drain. She was done with that aspect of the working world, at least for now.

~End

Theme 74: Favorite Food

Theme 205: First Job

Themes are from my Infinite Arthur Theme List Challenge. For more info, see my profile. For the complete list, see my deviantArt profile, SS-Chrys.

So, I feel this is a little short and compressed. I might go back and edit it later, but I'm going to leave it as it is for now. I hope you guys like it. Also, I'm not exactly sure what falafel is but it's a foreign food from Sims 3: World Adventures, one of the expansion packs, and I've heard of it in real life. So if you don't know what it is, we're in the same boat:D Instead of asking me, Google it and let me know what it is instead^^

[Written 6/30/2015]


End file.
